vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iihiko Shishime
Summary Iihiko Shishime (獅子目 言彦, Shishime Iihiko) was the first man Ajimu Najimi could not defeat, and whose legend has been passed down for five thousand years within the Shiranui Village. Iihiko is the chief antagonist of the Unknown Shiranui Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 5-C. Unknown with Irreversible Destruction. Name: Iihiko Shishime, Irreversible Destroyer, Echo of a Hero Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Human/Demon, Former Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration negation, can prevent stamina from recovering, Master Martial Artist, Possession, Attack Reflection, Plot Manipulation (His status as the "Hero" causes the story to always flow in his favor, no matter what odds stand against him, forcing Plot-Induced Stupidity onto others so that he can win), can bypass Damage Reflection, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, History Manipulation, Evolution Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and many other abilities (None of Medaka's or Ajimu's abilities worked on him) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly 5-C physically (Fought against Medaka easily), Unknown with Irreversible Destruction (His ability lets him destroy virtually anything, and it ignores conventional durability) Speed: At least FTL (Easily reacted to Medaka's Kurokami Phantom and called it "slow") Lifting Strength: Class K+, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher. Unknown with Irreversible Destruction (The stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal) Stamina: Inhuman Range: Average human melee range, a couple of meters with projectiles like rubber band Standard Equipment: Unconventional weapons: Glasses, rubber band, etc Intelligence: 5000 years experience in combat Weaknesses: The irreversible destruction is a double-edged sword, if he accidentally hits himself, it will not heal. And if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman Strength: Iihiko was able to put both Zenkichi and Kumagawa in near-death states with minimal effort, He was also able to combat Medaka with only Zenkichi's glasses. Joutou Kotobuki claims Iihiko's true worth is to use objects lying around as weapons; he can even use the air as a weapon. Iihiko has abused his body for over a hundred years; after taking over Shiranui's body, his strength increases dramatically. Because it is a new body however, Iihiko has trouble controlling his power, and as he took possession of the body four year early, he is stuck with Shiranui's small stature. * Superhuman Durability: Iihiko shrugged off an attack from Zenkichi as nothing more than an itch. He was also left unscathed by the combined efforts of five Abnormals, even though he claimed his body was weakened at the time. Iihiko is unaffected by both Abnormalities and Minuses; rather, he seems not to notice when skills are used against him. After Iihiko sees an attack once, it will not work against him a second time, as he will no longer recognize it as an attack. * Irreversible Destruction: Any damage Iihiko deals to the world does not heal; Shiranui states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Iihiko's actions cannot be recovered from. This ability seems to negate even Kumagawa's All Fiction. However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in Iihiko's defense; the stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. However, if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable. This ability is so ludicrously hard to define by a tier. * "The Hero:" It is both the meta "ability," or status, similar to plot armor. In essence, if all beings are bound to the whims of the plot and fate, then The Hero is the "status," to always have the whims flow in your favor. Even Plot manipulation is not usually an effective counter. It will force events to go in Iihiko's favor and force Plot-Induced Stupidity on other characters as needed for him to gain victory. It cannot be replicated via power copying or cloning. Note 1: To make this profile possible, it had to avoid the claim of Iihiko being considered a higher-dimensional entity (that statement sounds more like an expression), and even then, it is arguable whether or not this is true, but he won against a ridiculously powerful character simply because the author wanted him to. Note 2: Regarding the Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow, right before beating her with glasses. Gallery Iihiko stops Medaka as Shiranui.png|Iihiko in Shiranui's body, stopping Medaka's attack Hero_Iihiko.png|Iihiko back in ancient times, as a fairy tale hero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users